Adventurer
"Adventurer" ( Bōkensha) is an attribute currently unique to Dungeon World, some of the cards are based on Future Card Buddyfight characters representing players from a RPG game. Playstyle The adventurers activate their effects when Link Attacking with another Adventurer, giving the player a large amount of advantage. They use the Mission cards as support, offering rewards for achieving certain conditions. List of Adventurer Cards Impacts *Dead End Crush! *Full Strash Formation *Phoenix Radiation! *This Strike, Shall Determine the Fate of the World! Items *Adventurer's Staff, Alcsbane *Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword *Conquering Blade, Dungeon Domination *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Dragonslayer *Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger *Magic Sword, Etherstorm *Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker *Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger *Glory Shield, Order Guard *Sword of Glory, Order Edge *Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia *Trap Maker *Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal Spells *Continue! Monsters Size 0 *Shining Up!! Hanako Size 1 *Apprentice Knight, Ruu *Apprentice Ninja, Akatsuki *Battle Hyena, Dolz *Caplico Life! Noboru *Champion of Arena, Rouga *Co-starring of Dreams!? Noboru & Capsuke *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya *Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna *Eating Caplico, Noboru *Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser *Friends of the Braves, Baku & Kuguru *Knight of Glory, El Quixote *Knight of Tender Love, Philia *Knight of Thunder Tale, Nils *Knight of Victory Odds, Vict *Legendary Brave, Tasuku *Legendary Messiah, Tasuku *Loaned Possession Knight, Jake *Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane *Master Thief, Strohl Bird *Missile Magician, Addrick *Omni Lords' Loyal Knight, El Quixote *Overturn Knight, El Quixote *Perforating Trickster, Pitt *Province Baron, Shido *Sage, Kuguru *Scout, Criticizing Kirwa *Sister Guiltina *Swordsman of the East, Zanya *Tactful Knight, Arron *Tempting Trickster, Iyan *Thunder Warrior, Ocker Glaser *Treasure Hunter, Paruko *Wandering Knight, Roy *Young Pope, Alex Size 2 *Baptism Knight, Kamil *Blue Knight, Noboru *Brave, Drum *Craftsman, Baku *Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard *Knight of Daybreak, Neoswadel *Legendary Warrior, Gao *Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz *Monk of Bread Deity, Prios *Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula *Remote Trickster, Lone Remote *Returning Brave, Drum *Revolution Knight, Rebellious *Seeker of Knight's Way, El Quixote *Shadow Break Knight, Leonid *Silver Warrior, Quenzwei *Triumphal Knight, El Quixote *Twin-fanged Knight, Versellia Size 3 *Brave of the Sun, Gao *CHAOS Orser Kleinz *Demon Knight of Destruction, Fold Break *Wandering Salaryman Buddyfighter, Amigo★Takata Impact Monsters Size 2 *El Quixote "Golden Age!" *Fake Knight, Legion *Rebellious, "Rebellion Rhapsody!" Dual Cards Monsters Size 0 *Apprentice Sister, Hanako (Dungeon/Dragon) *Archaic Weapon Pilot, Dash (Dungeon/Hero) *Dispatcher from Assassin Circle, Sakate (Dungeon/Katana) *Empress, Queen Ageha (Dungeon/Star Dragon) *Masked Swordsman, Kiri (Dungeon/Legend) *Princess of the Azure Skies, Ku (Dungeon/Hero) *Suspicious Craftsman, Gara (Dungeon/Star Dragon) *Vampire, Shura (Dungeon/Danger) Size 1 *Armored Knights Leader, Genesis (Dungeon/Hero) *Battle Master, Ban (Dungeon/Ancient) *Black Knight of Clarity, El Quixote (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Brave of the Sun, Yota (Dungeon/Dragon) *Chivalrous Thief of Justice, Mukuro (Dungeon/Hero) *Dark Black Knight, Gaito (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Death Summoner, Kageura (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Drunkard Mentor, El Quixote (Dungeon/Dragon) *Fist Fighter of Blistering Kicks, Kanata (Dungeon/Star Dragon) *Former Province Baron, Shido (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Gossip Burglar, Paruko (Dungeon/Hero) *Guild Guider, Tsurugi & Stella (Dungeon/Hero) *Master Clown, Dark Fox (Dungeon/Katana) *Merchant of Darkness, Jin (Dungeon/Katana) *Mysterious Fortune Teller, Sofia (Dungeon/Legend) *Noble Magician, Suzuha (Dungeon/Magic) *Princes from the East, Zanya & Akatsuki (Dungeon/Katana) *Protector of Fate, Tasuku (Dungeon/Star Dragon) *Jet Black Grim Reaper, Gaito (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Purgatory Demonic Swordsman (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *The Tempestuous Brave, Gao (Dungeon/Dragon) Size 2 *Immortal Sword Sage, Shosetsu (Dungeon/Legend) *Master Monk, Suzumi (Dungeon/Dragon) *Neo Braver, Ars Grande (Dungeon/Star Dragon) *Shadow Wielder, Wataru (Dungeon/Magic) *Three Knights of Konoe, Nano-Guardians (Dungeon/Katana) *Tutor of the Four Deities, Suzaku (Dungeon/Star Dragon) *Vagabond, Munechika (Dungeon/Katana) *Windmill Knight, Noboru (Dungeon/Dragon) Size 3 *Archbishop, Genma (Dungeon/Ancient) *Great Pirate, Captain Kaido (Dungeon/Ancient) *Traveling Mage Duo, Tetsuya & Asmodai (Dungeon/Magic) List of Support Cards Impacts *Dead End Crush! *Full Strash Formation Items *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword Spells *Continue! *Hawkeye *Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" *Mission Card "Party Formed!" *Mission Card "Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs!" *Mission Card "THE Teamwork" *Trap Room Monsters Size 1 *Battle Master, Ban (Dungeon/Ancient) *Brave of the Sun, Yota (Dungeon/Dragon) *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya *Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna *Drunkard Mentor, El Quixote (Dungeon/Dragon) *Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser *Former Province Baron, Shido (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Knight of Glory, El Quixote *Knight of Thunder Tale, Nils *Legendary Brave, Tasuku *Master Clown, Dark Fox (Dungeon/Katana) *Missile Magician, Addrick *Sage, Kuguru *Scout, Criticizing Kirwa *Swordsman of the East, Zanya *Tactful Knight, Arron *The Tempestuous Brave, Gao (Dungeon/Dragon) *Treasure Hunter, Paruko Size 2 *Craftsman, Baku *Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz *Master Monk, Suzumi *Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula *Silver Warrior, Quenzwei *Windmill Knight, Noboru (Dungeon/Dragon) Size 3 *Great Pirate, Captain Kaido (Dungeon/Ancient) Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bladewing, "Immortal Phoenix!" Category:Attributes Category:Adventurer